Reboot: Highschool of the DEAD
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: Hope has been thrusted into a world where the boobs are very obvious, and cannot been contained. Oh yeah, and zombies are there too, one bites him.
1. Chapter 1

"Zombies? Wow, in all my life, I have never had to deal with zombies" Said Hope. Hope is at Fujimi Academy, witch has been overrun by 'Them'. "Hey, kid! Come over here! Don't be stupid!" Shouted a purple haired girl, who was coming down some stairs, with another, big breasted woman. "Don't be stupid? Have you ever met me?" Asked Hope, before he changed into Kamen Rider Wizard Land Dragon. "Gravity! Please!" Declared the Wizardriver, as Hope scanned the Gravity Ring. Suddenly, all the zombies in front of Hope got squished, and exploded. "What the...?" Asked the purple haired girl. "That was amazing" Said the big breasted woman. "And who are you two?" Asked Hope. "I'm Saeko. She's the nurse. At least, for all I know" Said Saeko. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Asked the nurse. "That you think a brand and your life are worth the same" Said Saeko. "Well, they were a very good brand" Said the nurse. "Anyway! Name, nurse lady" Said Hope. "Shizuka" Said Shizuka. "Very nice. AH!" Exclamed Hope, as he was bit in the leg by a zombie. Almost instantly, Saeko ran down the stairs and crushed the zombies head. "Oh, god that hurt more then it should of" Said Hope, as he leaned against a wall. "Do you know what happens when you get bit?" Asked Saeko. "... Rape? An animal gets put down? Gay marriage for all? What happens?" Asked Hope. "You turn into one of them" Said Saeko. "Ha ha, yes you do" Said Hope. "Do you want me to kill you?" Asked Saeko. "You can try" Said Hope. Saeko then tried to hit Hope with her wooden sword, but Hope grabbed it and cut it in half with Wilt and Bush. "Now, if your going to try and kill me, you should try having something sharp" Said Hope, before he gave her Wilt and Bush. Hope then walked away. "Well, that could have gone better" Said Shizuka. "Let's just go and find your keys" Said Saeko.

Meanwhile, in another part of the school

"Alright! This baby's killing a lot of zombies!" Shouted Kohta, as he and Saya ran through the halls of the school, killing zombies with a Nailgun. "Oh, god" Said Saya, embarrassed. "Don't worry! I'll protect you!" Shouted Kohta, as he shot more zombies. "Mister, I think she can protect herself" Said Hope, before he shot a few zombies with his pistols. "Wow, Colt M1911 pistols! I've never seen one with a silencer before" Said Kouta. "Yeah? Well, have you ever seen one do this?" Asked Hope, before he shot at a group of zombies, with all of them dieing with one shot. "What happened?" Asked Kohta. "Well, the bullets split apart at the speed of sound" Said Hope. "You are my god" Said Kohta, as he kneeled in front of Hope and started worshipping him. "Kouta! We don't have time for this. Sorry about him, he really likes guns" Said Saya. "He better not do this the whole time" Said Hope, as Takashi and Rei ran up to them. "Hey, why is Kohta worshipping him?" Asked Takashi. "My bullets split apart at the speed of sound" Said Hope. "That's cool" Said Takashi. "Well, let's get out of here" Said Rei. "You guys go. I have to get something" Said Hope. "No, come with use" Said Saya. "Ok. But, names first" Said Hope. "I'm Kohta, my god" Said Kohta. "I'm Rei" Said Rei. "I'm Saya. You better not forget it" Said Saya. "I'm Takashi" Said Takashi. "Ok. Goodbye" Said Hope, as he faded away. "What the... were we talking to a ghost?" Asked Rei.

In the nurse's room

"Well, here are some keys" Said a red haired girl. "Well done" Said a short boy. "Hey, I hate to tell you this, but some punk is trying to join our group" Said a spiky haired man. "Hello" Said Hope. "Sorry, but we already have too many people as it is" Said the red haired girl. "No, it's just you three. Now, give me the keys, or it will become zero" Said Hope. "Hey, you have a bite mark!" Shouted the red haired girl, as the boy and man ran away. "And you modified the school uniform to show off your chest. I guess we're both showoffs" Said Hope. "You... asshole!" Shouted the red haired girl, as he threw the keys at Hope. "Thank you" Said Hope, as Hope left the nurse's room. "Hope! You got my keys!" Shouted Shizuka, before she ran up to Hope and hugged him. "Shizuka! Your suffocating me! But otherwise, better then Yang" Said Hope. "Oh. Sorry" Said Shizuka, before she stopped hugging Hope. "Saeko!" Shouted Hope, before he opened his arms, expecting a hug. "Let's get going" Said Saeko. "But you didn't..." Said Hope. "I don't want to be hugged right now" Said Saeko. "I'll... just rub your shoulder careingly" Said Hope, before he rubbed Saeko's shoulder. "Now, we need to go to the principal's office. Or wherever you go to make announcements" Said Hope. "Um... um... where do we announce things?" Asked Shizuka. "The offices. There not far" Said Saeko. "Yeah? Well, Shizuka. Take yourself and Saeko to that car, or... Saeko, come with me. Shizuka, you go round up all the human people in the school" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Shizuka. "Those zombies over there, should of killed us by now" Said Hope, pointing to a crowd of zombies. "Yeah, they should of" Said Saeko. "Well, why haven't they?" Asked Shizuka. "There blind, and can't smell. Probably can't even feel" Said Hope. "Ok. I'll go find the humans" Said Shizuka. "And we are going to make a loud announcement" Said Hope, as he and Saeko ran toward the offices.

At the offieces, 3 minutes later

"So, why did you want to come here?" Asked Saeko. "Because, I"m going to let the school listen to some music" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Saeko. "Like I said before. They can only hear" Said Hope. Hope then put a speaker next to a microphone, with it playing Make it Bun Dem by SKRILLEX and Damian "JR Gong" Marley. "Loud greetings to the world! Vice ala one big GongZilla. 'Longside Skrillex, end for now! Oh wait! I won't! We mash up the place, turn up the bass and mek dem all have fun! A-we ablaze the fire, make it bun dem..." Blared over the speakers, attracting all of the zombies towards them. "What? It's a good song... Dubstep thing" Said Hope. "I will admit, it's not bad" Said Saeko. "My leg still hurts. Saeko... I think you may have realised by now, but I'm not human. Now, this should of stopped hurting a while ago, but it hasn't. Saeko, you can take care of me, right?" Asked Hope. "... I don't know what to do" Said Saeko. "Nether do I. Let's just get to Shizuka's car, and get outta school" Said Hope, before he and Saeko left. However, they almost walked into a massive crowd of 'Them'. "Um, wrong way?" Asked Hope. "No. We just cut through them" Said Saeko, as she drew Wilt and Bush. "Are you good with using that?" Asked Hope. "I'm a fast learner" Said Saeko, as she started to cut through the hoard. "Well, let's do this" Said Hope, before he changed into Kamen Rider Garren. Hope then started shooting at 'Them', until there was a few left. "Drop! Rapid! Sonic Drop!" Declared the Garren Rouzer, as Hope rouzed 2 Rouze Cards. Hope then dropkicked 'Them' multiple times, destroying all of them. "Saeko, I hope that Shizuka, no matter how dumb she is, can fix me. Or, we find professionals" Said Hope, as he canceled the transformation. "So do I" Said Saeko. "Now, let's find her" Said Hope. Hope and Saeko then ran outside.

Outside, 5 minutes later  
"Ugh! There not here!" Shouted Saeko. "It's ok. I have a tiny tracker on Shizuka's keys. There driving, and there close. At least a mile away" Said Hope. "So? How will we catch up to them?" Asked Saeko. "Tridoron. Hold up, just gotta change" Said Hope, before he changed into Drive Type Speed. "Come, Tridoron" Said Hope, before Tridoron materlised in front of Hope and Saeko. "Nice car" Said Saeko. "It's not mine. Now, we ride" Said Hope, before he and Saeko got into the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hope, how you doing?" Asked Saeko. Saeko and Hope were still in Tridoron, as they had been for a half hour. Hope was still Drive, but he had changed into Type Technic. "I'm ok, I guess" Said Hope. "Not freaking out?" Asked Saeko. "Oh, I'm way past freaking out. But... to maintain this transformation, I must not obligate it. I have to remain calm, witch is very hard" Said Hope. "Why not let me drive?" Asked Saeko. "How old are you?" Asked Hope. "18" Said Saeko. "Do you have a drivers license?" Asked Hope. "I'm learning" Said Saeko. "... No, I'm sorry. It's just that this is my friends car" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Saeko. "Hey, looky, looky" Said Hope, pointing to a car in front of them. "It's Shizuka's car!" Shouted Saeko. "Yep. Let's get them to pull over" Said Hope, as he activated the sirens on Tridoron. The car then pulled over. "Wow, she is dumber then I thought" Said Saeko. "Some cases, it's the brains or the looks. She may have lost all her brain cells to her chest" Said Hope, getting a giggle out of Saeko. Hope and Saeko then walked over to the car, and then they knocked on the door. "Do you know how fast you were going?" Asked Saeko. "Saeko! And... a car spaceman?" Asked Shizuka. "It's me, Hope" Said Hope, as he cancelled the transformation. "Well, we don't have enough space. Sorry" Said Shizuka. "It's ok. I have modes of transportation" Said Hope, as he gave Saeko the Mach Driver Honoh. "What's this?" Asked Saeko. "A little bit of a belt, put it on" Said Hope, as he changed into Drive Type High Speed. Saeko then put on the Mach Driver Honoh, and the Signal Mach Signal Bike went towards Saeko, witch she caught. Saeko then put the Signal Mach Signal Bike into the Mach Driver Honoh, and changed into Kamen Rider Mach. "Wow, this is incredible" Said Saeko, before the Rider Machiner drove towards Saeko. Saeko then got on the Rider Machiner, and Hope got into Tridoron. Shizuka then drove off, being fallowed by Saeko and Hope.

Two hours later, at Shizuka's apartment

"Well, today has been eventful" Said Hope. "I'll say. Zombies have basically invaded Japan" Said Saya. "And truth be told, we're not the best defence" Said Rei. "Really? Three teenage girls, including a swords woman, a genius and... you, one nurse, two teenage boys, including a guy who cannot stop worshipping me and a... biker boy? Eh, I don't know, I think this is a good defence" Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Takashi. "Yeah" Said Hope. "You have utter faith in us, my lord?" Asked Kohta. "I will literally bust a cap in yo ass, Kohta" Said Hope. "Well, we are going to need a leader, I guess" Said Saeko. "Well, I choose Takashi" Said Hope. "What? Why me?" Asked Takashi. "Because you can lead better than you may fallow" Said Hope. "Ok... I'll be the leader" Said Takashi. "Good. Now, we need food" Said Hope. "I thought I was leading" Said Takashi. "Oh. Yeah, go on Takashi" Said Hope. "Well, I think that the girls should go get cleaned up and... stuff" Said Takashi. "Yeah, that's a good idea" Said Hope. "I'll prepare it after I get cleaned up" Said Saya. "I'll help" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Saya, before Saya, Rei, Saeko and Shizuka went downstairs. "So, shall we head downstairs?" Asked Kohta. "Definitely not" Said Hope.

Downstairs

"Ah, Rei! Don't push!" Shouted Shizuka, as Rei pushed Shizuka into a bathroom. Already in the room was Saeko and Saya. "Took you two long enough" Said Saya. "Hey! It's not easy getting unclothed when your chest is bigger then your leg" Said Shizuka, before she and Rei got into the bathtub. "Yeah, but I bet Hope, Takashi and Kohta are peeking at us" Said Rei. "No, not Hope" Said Saeko. "Oh really? I bet you would fancy seeing him naked" Said Saya. "What! No, of course not" Said Saeko, blushing. "Can we not focus on the boys?" Asked Shizuka. "Ok. But, you're enormous" Said Rei, focusing on Shizuka's chest. "I get that a lot" Said Shizuka, rolling her eyes. "They can't be real" Said Rei, before she jumped on Shizuka and examined her chest.

Outside the room

"Hey, come check this out" Said Hope. "No, looking at naked girls, shush" Said Takashi, as he and Kohta peeked into the bathroom. "Kohta, my loyal minion, bring yourself and your leader over here and I will give you this" Said Hope, as he held up a Gokai Gun. "That's a toy, my lord" Said Kohta. Hope then shot the Gokai Gun at a wall, leaving a burn mark. Kohta then immediately dragged Takashi to the TV and looked at it. "... It is said that most of Japan has been infected with this zombiefacation. However, the military has declared that if there are any survivors, they must come to an abandoned building, on the edge of town" Said the news reporter. "Wow. A way out. Cool" Said Takashi. "Yeah. Now, give me my prize, my lord!" Shouted Kohta. "Yep. Here you go" Said Hope, before he gave Kohta a Gokai Gun. "Allright! This thing is amazing!" Shouted Kohta. "Yeah, it is" Said Hope. "I wonder how we are going to get to the building" Said Takashi.

Back in the bathroom

"So, when do you think Rei will stop playing with Shizuka's chest?" Asked Saya, "Probably when it falls off" Said Saeko, before she turned on the hot water, and sprayed some at Saya's butt, making her squeal in pleasure. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh?" Asked Saya, before she filled a bucket with cold water, and tipped it over Saeko's butt, making her squeal in pleasure. Saeko then glared at Saya. "What? You started it" Said Saya.

And back outside  
"Hey, when do you think there going to be out of there?" Asked Hope. "I don't know. Hey Kohta, do you want to go and get some food?" Asked Takashi. "Ok. Do you want to come to, my lord?" Asked Kohta. "No, and stop calling me that" Said Hope. "Ok, my lord. Opes..." Said Kohta. "It's ok" Said Hope. Kohta and Takashi then left. "Well, what to do for a couple of minutes? Oh, I have an idea, use Mad Doctor to get rid of my pain!" Thought Hope, before he changed into Drive Type Speed. Hope then Tyre Kokaned into Drive Type Speed Doctor. "Full Throttle! Mad Doctor!" Declared the Drive Driver, as medical supplies surrounded him. Some needles went into Hope's leg with the bite mark, sucking out the virus from Hope's body. The needles then vanished, and the bite was wrapped up in bandages. The medical tools then vanished. "Ow. That hurt a little" Said Hope. Suddenly, Shizuka crawled up behind Hope and hugged Hope, and tried to grab his crouch. "Hey, back off" Said Hope, before he pushed Shizuka away, accadently grabbing her chest. Hope then let go and blushed. "Oh? Your enbarssed, aren't you?" Asked Shizuka, before she dragged Hope into her boobs. "Hey! Let go of me!" Shouted Hope, before he pushed her away agian. "Oh? Do you not like my massive chest?" Asked Shizuka. "I don't like it when there naked!" Shouted Hope. "I'm tired. Carry me, Hope" Said Shizuka. "Ok..." Said Hope. Hope then picked up Shizuka. "Ok, put your arms around my neck" Said Hope. Shizuka then leaned back, and almost fell, but Hope saved her by holding her up by her butt. "Oh, Hope, your so naughty" Said Shizuka. "Oh, I'm never coming back to this dimension" Thought Hope, before he took Shizuka upstairs, and put her on a couch. "Well, at least I may be left alone for a few hours. Let's see what Shizuka has in her kitchen" Said Hope, who then went into Shizuka's kitchen. Hope then opened Shizuka's fridge, to find various cold meat, milk, strawberry milk, chicken balls and some Japanese soft drink cans. "Why no milk pops? Shinosuke likes milk pops, and I've never has milk pops" Said Hope. "Don't worry. Midnight snack is being prepared" Said Saeko. "Ok. That's very nice..." Said Hope, before he looked at Saeko, in an apron and thong. "What?" Asked Saeko. "Why are you wearing that? Are you wearing a bra?" Asked Hope. "Well, people usually wear an apron when they cook, and I wasn't going to put my skirt back on. And no, I'm not wearing a bra" Said Saeko. "Why not!?" Asked Hope. "What's wrong?" Asked Saeko. "I don't like nakedness! I get awkward around naked girls" Said Hope. "Awww. Your so cute" Said Saeko. Saeko then hugged him. "Thanks" Said Hope.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Could you two keep it down!" Shouted Rei, from the top of the stairs. "You know, being loud to tell people to keep quite is very stupid" Said Hope. "Well, just shut up" Said Rei, before she went back to sleep. "Well, aren't they a pest?" Asked Saeko. "Well, I was being a bit loud" Said Hope. "Not really" Said Saeko. "Saeko... what do you think about me?" Asked Hope, making Saeko blush a little. "Well, I think of you as a friend, and a huggable one at that" Said Saeko. "Well, I'm not a hugging friend. But, surprise hugs are ok" Said Hope. "Really?" Asked Saeko. "Yeah" Said Hope. Suddenly, Takashi, Kohta, a dog and a little girl burst through the front door, and they almost instantly closed the door. "Takashi! What's wrong!? And who's that?" Asked Hope. "She's Alice, and the dog is called Zeke" Said Takashi. "Hello" Said Alice. "Hi" Said Hope and Saeko. "Now, where are your parents?" Asked Kohta. "You ask her now?" Asked Hope. "... Sorry lord!" Shouted Kohta. "I told you, don't call me lord!" Shouted Hope. "Hey! Keep it down down there!" Shouted Saya, before she threw a pillow at Kohta, hitting him in the face. "Ok, we'll keep it down, Saya-Sempai" Said Hope, as he was possessed by Ryuutaros. "Thanks Hope" Said Saya. "Hope, did you dye your hair?" Asked Saeko. "Huh?" Asked Hope, after he was unpossessed by Ryuutaros. "Anyway, we need to get outta here" Said Takashi. "Why? It's not like there going to brake in" Said Hope. "No, but we lead them here" Said Takashi. "Well, go wake the others up, and get them in Shizuka's car. Saeko, you said that you were learning to drive, so you might as well drive the sleeping people and those two and Alice" Said Hope. "There isn't enough room in the car for all of use. Three of use can't be in it" Said Saeko. "Symple. Saeko, your driving. Passengers are Alice, Rei, Shizuka, Takashi and Kohta. Alice sits in Shizuka's chest" Said Hope. "Ok, I think that works" Said Saeko. "Good, now, go wake up the others, Kohta" Said Hope. "Yes, lord" Said Kohta, before he ran upstairs. Kouta with a blood nose, Shizuka, Saya and Rei walked downstairs a few minutes later. "Steiners! Get to the chopper!" Shouted Hope, before everyone walked outside and got into the car, except Saya and Hope. "What are we gonna do?" Asked Saya. "We are motorcycling, in a way" Said Hope, before he gave Saya a Dandylion Lockseed. "Activate it" Said Hope, before he used a Dandylion Lockseed, and then hopped on the Dandyliner. Saya then did the same, and the duo flew after the rest of there clan. "Hope, where do we go?" Asked Saya. "Across the river" Said Hope. "Ok" Said Saya, before they flew past there friends, and across the river. "I'm going to fallow them" Said Saeko. "Wait. There is a building, not far from here. There evacing people there" Said Takashi. "Well, we need to tell Hope and Saya" Said Saeko. "Hope already knows" Said Takashi. "Then, why did Hope land his thing across the river" Said Saeko, before she drove onto a bridge over the river. "Why are we going this way!?" Asked Takashi. "Because if Hope went this way, there must be a good reason" Said Saeko. "You love Hope, don't you?" Asked Alice. "Maybe..." Said Saeko. Suddenly, the car that the group was driving in was being shot at. "Why are we being shot at!?" Asked Kohta. "Better question is, whose shooting at us!?" Asked Rei. "Some sort of attack chopper!" Shouted Takashi, as he looked out the window. "Attack chopper?! Why would the military want to kill us?! Unless... another contrary made the virus!" Shouted Saeko. "Let me give you a hint as to what country it was. Merica" Said Hope, after he landed on the roof of the car as Beat Rider Ryugen Kachidoki Arms. "Really?" Asked Saeko. "It looks like an American attack chopper to me" Said Hope. "Hope, take them out now!" Shouted Takashi. "Ok" Said Hope. Hope then scratched the DJ Table on the DJ Gun, and then set the DJ Pitch to the high setting. "Take some pure Japanese power" Said Hope, before he fired the DJ Gun, destroying the attack chopper on impact. "Why would America want to release a zombie virus in Japan? What do we have?" Asked Rei. "Better question. Does Barack Obama know about this?" Asked Hope. Saeko then parked the car next to where Saya was. "Anyone hurt?" Asked Hope. "Me, but it's just a shard of glass in the hand" Said Shizuka. "I'm ok" Said Alice. "Good. Now, I need a computer" Said Hope. "I have one" Said Saya, as she gave Hope a laptop. "Thanks" Said Hope, as he canceled the transformation.

20 minutes later

"Ok, got it. Project D. R. C. O" Said Hope. "D. R. C. O?" Asked Saeko. "Dead Revival Coexist Option. It basically details a fact that says that the human heart can revive someone from death by itself if it is not damaged, or there head is not cut off, but it has never happen before. Until Project D. R. C. O. They... strangled babies, kids and teens, all with perfect health, to death. They did come back to life, but made a gas that forces this to happen. But, it turned people into deaf and blind zombies. The president didn't clear it... those soldiers I killed back there. Jeff Williams and Ray Raymond, they were known psychopathics, extremists. In fact, there is a whole division for them. There's another 10 of them. Now, what did they call themselves in for?" Asked Hope, as he did some more computer stuff. "How could 12 people do this?" Asked Rei. "12 psychopaths" Reminded Hope. "But still, why Japan?" Asked Saeko. "Project Phoenixion. Made by Japan. All it says about it is that it could have cured a lot of people. But... there is another project I can go into. Project Secret. It's a exoskeleton that was made to help people with broken spines walk again. But... just in case they made weaponised versions, equipped with prototype laser guns and a missile launcher. However, one of them psychos found out, and thought that America were going to be attacked by Japan. So, here we are" Said Hope. "You mean, this is all because of a misunderstanding?!" Asked Takashi. "Misunderstanding? Kid, have you ever been to war?" Asked a man, walking up to the group holding a gun. "And I presume your Fred Freed?" Asked Hope. "That's Commander Freed to you" Said Fred. "Well, I'm Hope. And you have a nuke in orbit around Japan. Perfect height for a sonic boom above a normal boom upon impact, wouldn't you say?" Asked Hope. "How did you know?" Asked Fred. "Well, I just hacked into government servers a few minutes age. D. R. C. O was a fantastic read. Strangling babies? That must have been fun for you" Said Hope. "You all must be terrorists! I shall kill you myself" Said Fred, before he pointed the gun at Hope. "Wow. Pointing a gun around. Don't you feel like a big man?" Taunted Hope. "Shut up!" Shouted Fred, before he fired the gun at Hope. Hope then dodged the bullet, and Saeko fired Wilt and Bush at Fred, knocking him back. Saeko then grabbed Wilt and Bush, and cut Fred's head off. "Fred was always a dick name" Said Hope. "Maybe" Said Saya. "So, do we go to that abandoned building?" Asked Takashi. "Yeah" Said Hope. "And what if more of those psychos show up?" Asked Kohta. "We kill them. We have to kill them" Said Takashi. "Thinking like a warrior? I wouldn't recommend it" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Takashi. "Because. Your a surviver, not a warrior" Said Hope. "So? In this hellhole, we need warriors" Said Takashi. "I'm leaving" Said Hope. "Why?" Asked Saeko. "Because I've already turned one team into monsters. I'm not going to change another" Said Hope. "You haven't changed me into a monster. You've made me human again" Said Saeko. "No, I haven't" Said Hope. "Are you sure?" Asked Saeko, before she hugged Hope. "Please... Saeko. Let me leave" Said Hope. "No. Stay" Said Saeko. "Fine. Just, stop hugging me" Said Hope, as Saeko stopped hugging him.

At the abandoned building, 5 minutes later

"Do you think there's anyone in there?" Asked Saya. "Yes. Hopefully, survivors and Japanese military" Said Hope. "And if not?" Asked Saeko. "Well, I don't know" Said Hope. "We die" Said Takashi. "Moody much?" Asked Hope. "Truthful more like it" Said Takashi. "Well, let's go" Said Rei, as she walked in. "I don't here gunshots" Said Hope. "They have tactics" Said Shizuka. "They are psychopaths. They see a young hot girl, they sexually assault her" Said Hope. "Well, I don't hear screams" Said Kohta. "Let's go" Said Saeko, before the rest of the clan members walked into the building, except Saeko and Hope. "Hope. What are you doing?" Asked Saeko. "There's a nuke in orbit around Japan. It will eradicate Japan, unless I do something about it. So, I'm going to do something about it" Said Hope. "Well, I'm coming with you" Said Saeko. "No! Stay with your friends" Said Hope. "But... your my friend" Said Saeko. "So?! There going to need you more then me" Said Hope. "Fine! I'll stay with them" Said Saeko, before Saeko walked into the building, crying. "Now, I hope I can stop that nuke in time" Thought Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, where's Hope?" Asked Takashi, as Saeko walked inside the building, with a lot of Japanese military inside. "He went to destroy the nuke in space" Said Saeko. "What!? My lord can't get into space, let alone fly!" Shouted Kohta. "He's not a lord!" Shouted Saya and Rei. Saya then slapped Kohta in the face. "Let's hope Hope will be ok" Said Alice.

Meanwhile, in an Skyscraper nearby

"Hey, what are you doing here!?" Asked a man in American military clothing. "Nick West, prepare to die. With the rest of your squad" Said Hope. "Men, attack! And drop the nuke while your at it!" Shouted Nick, as two men activated something, then joined Nick in shooting at Hope. "Silly psychos" Said Hope, who then used the Zeronos Belt to change into Kamen Rider Zeronos Alter Form. "What is he!?" Asked Nick. "Kamen Rider Zeronos. And let me say this to start. I'm pretty strong" Said Hope. "Kill him!" Said a man. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Said Emily, as she appeared behind the group of men. "Who are you?!" Asked Nick. "Emily! What are you doing here!?" Asked Hope. "Rescuing your sorry butt. Why did you come here anyway? I thought you only liked Lightning's breasts" Said Emily, before she used the Drive Driver and Shift Brace to turn into Kamen Rider Drive Type Deadheat. Emily then started fighting the men, while Hope stood, shocked. Emily soon defeated the men, and canceled her transformation, alongside Hope. "Hey, why didn't you help?" Asked Emily. "I... I never looked... But, I think Saeko loves me" Said Hope. "Oh boy. That's bad" Said Emily. "Yeah. And even worse, Kohta worships me" Said Hope. "That's funny" Said Emily. "There's a nuke in orbit above Japan" Said Hope. "We should destroy that" Said Emily. "No. I should. Help them get away from Japan, while I deal with the nuke" Said Hope. "Fine, bossy pants" Said Emily. "I'm not bossy. Your bossy" Said Hope. "Whatever. You've only got 2 minutes to destroy the nuke" Said Emily. "Really? Well, that's plenty of time" Said Hope, before he ran off into an elevator. "Well, he's eager" Said Emily. "Hey! Where's Hope!?" Asked Saeko, as she ran up to Emily. "Probably on the roof. But, you should really get outta here" Said Emily. "No! I want to tell him something important!" Shouted Saeko. "He's trying to stop the nuke. You're not going to survive if it hits. Get back to the evacuation point" Said Emily, sternly. "No" Said Saeko. "Fine. Die if you want. But, just know that Hope is married" Said Emily, stunning Saeko. "He's... married!?" Thought Saeko.

On the roof

"Now, how to destroy a nuke?" Wondered Hope. Hope then activated his duel disk, and summoned the cards Armory Arm, Number C65: King Overfiend, Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent and Blue Eyes White Dragon. "My friends, destroy that Nuke!" Shouted Hope, before his monsters attack the nuke. However, Armory Arm and Jormungardr the Nordic Serpent were destroyed by being crushed by the nuke, and the nuke gained a few scratches. "Well, that could have gone a bit better" Said Hope, has he summoned Fenier the Nordic Wolf, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech and Rocket Arrow Express. "Try again, my friends" Said Hope, as his monsters attacked the nuke agian. However, Fenier the Nordic Wolf and Rocket Arrow Express were destroyed by being crushed by the nuke, and the nuke lost it's tail fins, making it fall faster. "Crap! That's not good. Time for my best cards" Said Hope. Hope then got rid of all cards on his duel disk, and summoned two copies of Blue Eyes White Dragon, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Stardust Dragon and Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning. "Now, attack! Burst Stream of Destruction! Shadow Strike! Shooting Star Blast! Black Luster Destructer!" Shouted Hope, as his monsters attack and destroyed the nuke. "Well, that was annoying" Said Hope. Suddenly, Hope's Semiblance activated, absorbing the fire from the explosion. "What's happening? Why does this fire hurt?" Wondered Hope, before he was blown off the building. Hope landed on a car, and was knocked out.

3 days later, in the Reborn dimension

Hope was laying on a couch, still unconscious. "He's been unconscious for three days, Emily. Are you sure he's alive?" Asked Lightning, who was sitting on the same couch as Hope. "Well, I thought he was. Now... I'm not so sure. I hope he will be ok" Said Emily, who was sitting in a separate chair. "Well, I want him to be ok. Emily, I want my husband to be ok" Said Lightning. "So do I. And so do all of his friends" Said Emily. "Have you told anyone about this?" Asked Lightning. "No" Said Emily. "... Ugh" Said Hope, as he sat up and opened his eyes. "Hope! Your ok!" Shouted Lightning, as she hugged Hope. "Because being blown off a skyscraper after blowing up a nuke, and being unconscious for a few minutes is anything to worry about" Said Hope. "Hope. You've been unconscious for 3 days" Said Emily. "Really? Wow, that's why I'm so hungry, but super refreshed" Said Hope. "Hope, don't ever do that again" Said Lightning. "Ok, I'll try. Emily, did my friends make it out ok?" Asked Hope. "Yes" Said Emily. "Well, that's good. At least I saved them" Said Hope. Hope then hugged Lightning back.

Back in the HOTD Dimension

_"My name is Saeko Busujima. There was a great man who was in my life, during the worst part of the country that I lived in. I'm now live in Paris, France, alongside all of my friends, except him and Shizuka. Kohta is now in a relationship with Saya, and Shizuka's in a relationship with a man named Gavin Free. He's pretty dumb, but he does make something called 'Bangers and Mash', witch is very tasty. Takashi and Rei are also in a relationship, so I'm the only one who isn't in a relationship. I have been dating for a while now, but I haven't found any one yet. Maybe because my hair is white now, for some reason. Or maybe because I carry a sword with me at all times. Yeah, that may be why. Anyway, I haven't seen that man for 2 years. Maybe he's dead. Maybe... maybe he doesn't want to see me anymore. Maybe he doesn't know what to say the next time he sees me. Yeah, that's it! Ugh, what's the point of hopeing he loves me? He's already married. Maybe, I shouldn't live anymore. Wait. My phones ringing. What's this? Hold on, I got an invite to a dinner date by someone called Hao Roes Pxieo. What an odd name. I'm going, no matter what"_


	5. Chapter 5

"Saeko!" Shouted Shizuka, as she ran up and hugged Saeko, with Gavin tagging along behind her. They were outside of a fancy restaurant, in the middle of town. "Hey Shizuka" Said Saeko. "So, you got an invite to here to?" Asked Shizuka. "Yes. From some guy called Hao Roes Pxieo" Said Saeko. "Well, let's go in" Said Shizuka. "Ok" Said Saeko. Saeko, Gavin and Shizuka then walked inside, to find all there friends sitting at a big table, with Hope at the head of the table. "Wow. Shizuka has found love in someone who can both be smarter then her and dumber then her" Said Hope. "Hope! Your alive" Said Saeko, before she hugged Hope. "Yeah, I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be alive?" Asked Hope. "Because you exploded a nuke, and fell off a skyscraper!" Shouted Saeko, before she slapped Hope in the face. "Ow! That hurts sometimes" Said Hope. "Well, you deserve it" Said Saeko, before she sat down between Rei and Hope. "Anyway, beside it being expensive and they have really good prawns, there is another reason why I brought you all here. To offer you all something that is basically what we did in Japan. Except your opponent can fight. You will all be included... well, not Gavin over there, in a special 'police force', just incase I cannot protect the dimensions. Are any of you interested?" Asked Hope. "... Really? We're all back to our normal lives, and you want to go and change it back to how it was?" Asked Saya. "Mostly. You will all be put through VR training, and maybe some fieldwork, until your bodies are ready" Said Hope. "But, what about Gavin?" Asked Shizuka. "He's not coming. He has a job" Said Hope. "Well, we're in" Said Takashi. "Well, I might as well give you code names" Said Hope. Hope then took a deck of cards out of his pocket. "Ok, Rei. Your shall be know as Agent Swarm, armed with the Trigger Magnum" Said Hope, before he threw the Trigger Magnum to Rei, witch she caught. "Kohta, your name could definitely describe what you felt like to me. Agent Disciple, armed with the IXA Caliber" Said Hope, before he threw the IXA Caliber to Kohta, witch he caught and admired. "Takashi, an great leader, if I could say so myself. While you will not be the leader, you shall play the cards right as Agent Hand, user of the Blay Rouzer" Said Hope, before he gave Takashi the Blay Rouzer. "Saeko. A beautiful gem, is what you may by, as Agent Sardonyx, and your weapon you already have. But, I shall give you the Engine Blade" Said Hope, as he gave her the Engine Blade. Saeko then blushed a little. "Shizuka, you may be a little dumb, but you can keep a beat, maybe. Anyway, you are Agent Symphonic, armed with the Omgekibou Rekka" Said Hope, before he gave Shizuka the Omgekibou Rekka. "And now, Saya. You are Agent Gladius, armed with the Shining Caliber" Said Hope, before he gave Saya the Shining Caliber. "Hey, what about me?" Asked Emily, as she walked towards the table Hope and his friends were. "Ah, yes. This is your leader, Emily, or Agent Archduke" Said Hope. "How about Agent Ür?" Asked Emily. "Don't ask me Questions!" Shouted Hope. "Ok. Let's eat" Said Gavin.  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size:

3 weeks later

"Ok, so... your all doing amazing. Top of your classes really. Shizuka, amazing improvement with the Omgekibou Rekka. Didn't burn everyone, just Saya. And she didn't try to cut your head off. And it only took you all a total of 3. 2 minutes. Shall we try against Vampire Duke or Granmarg Mega now?" Asked Emily. Emily, Hope and Takashi's Group were In an pocket dimension, the same one made by Emily when her mind was consumed by darkness. "Um, actually, could we do some fieldwork?" Asked Rei. "Sure, let me just ask Hope" Said Emily. "Yes. In fact, I have the perfect place already in mind" Said Hope. "Really? Where?" Asked Saeko. "The RWBY Dimension. There is a monster called Devastation destroying the city. Really powerful, but I think all of you can handle it" Said Hope. "Well, at least you think we can handle it" Said Emily. "And since you have been doing super amazingly well, there's a weapons rack down the hall. Take whatever you think's needed" Said Hope. "Thanks, but there good with what we have" Said Emily. "Actually, what kinda guns you got?" Asked Kohta. "Amazing ones" Said Hope.

In the RWBY Dimension, 10 months ago

"Well, we're not doing so good" Said Yang. Yang, Ruby, Hope, Blake and Weiss had just been knocked out of being Kamen Riders Leangle, Garren, Glave, Blade and Chalice by Devastation. "You are not going to live through this encounter" Said Devastation. "Shall we try agian?" Asked Weiss. "Yeah" Said Hope. Suddenly, a dimensional wall appeared In front of Team HRWBY. "Decade?" Asked Hope. "No. Sardonyx." Said Agent Sardonyx, as she and five others stepped out of the dimensional wall, clad in black hoodies and pants. "Hey! That's Accel's Engine Blade! And IXA's IXA Caliber! W's Trigger Magnum! Blade's Blay Rouzer! Agito's Shining Caliber! Hibaki's Omgekibou Rekka! How did you get them!?" Asked Hope. "Hand, Symphonic, Swarm, take on Devastation. Disciple, bring up the files on Devastation. Gladius, protect Disciple. I'll check on the civvies" Said Sardonyx. "Ok" Said Hand, Symphonic and Swarm, before they ran towards Devastation, ready to fight. "We got it" Said Disciple, as a holographic display came up in front of him. Sardonyx then walked over to Team HRWBY. "Hey, are any of you hurt?" Asked Sardonyx, as she kneeled in front of them. "Yeah, but you might as well consider this an temporary alliance. Nether one of our groups alone can stop him. Why... why are you staring at me like that, if you are staring at me?" Asked Hope. "Sorry. But Hope, what are you doing here?" Asked Sardonyx. "What do you mean? And how do you know me?" Asked Hope. "Hope? Don't you remember me? It's Saeko" Said Saeko, as she removed her hood. "No, I've never met you before. But, your hair is amazing" Said Hope, causing Saeko to blush. "Anyway, let's take out Devastation" Said Yang, jealously. "Um, yes" Said Hope. Hope, Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang then stood up. "Now! Let's... Henshin!" Shouted Hope, as he, Weiss, Ruby, Blake and Yang activated there buckles. "Turn up! Change! Open up!" was heard, as the Buckles said there own things, and the members of Team HRWBY changed into Kamen Riders Glave, Garren, Chalice, Blade and Leangle once again. Hope then ran up to Devastation and kicked him, fallowed by Weiss slashing at him with the Chalice Rouzer. "They look like they may need some help" Said Swarm. "Let's help" Said Hand. "No. We've got this" Said Yang. Yang then ran up to and kicked Devastation. "Devastation, your time is up!" Shouted Ruby, before she and Blake ran over to Devastation, and they both punched him in the stomach, knocking him back. "Absorb Queen! Fusion Jack!" Declared both Blake and Ruby's Rouze Absorber, as they used there Queen and Jack cards in it, changing them both into there Jack forms. "Evolution!" Declared the Chalice Rouzer, as Weiss rouzed her King card, and changed into Wild Chalice. "Seal of destruction!" Declared Devastation, before a orange seal appeared under the feet of team HRWBY. "Here we go" Said Hope, before the seal shocked them with massive amounts of lightning. "We got to save them" Said Disciple. "Right" Said Hand, before him and Symphonic attacked Devastation, knocking him down. The seal then disappeared. "I'll be taking that" Said Hope, before he took the Blay Rouzer from Hand. "Hey!" Said Hand. "Have this" Said Hope, before he gave Hand the Glave Rouzer. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Your destruction" Said Hope. "Wild!" Declared the Chalice Rouzer, as Weiss rouzed the Wild card, and aimed at Devastation. "Fire! Rapid! Rapid Fire!" Declared the Garren Rouzer, as Ruby rouzed the Rapid Pecker and Fire Fly Rouze Cards. "Thunder! Slash!" Declared the Blay Rouzers, as Hope and Blake rouzed the Thunder Deer and Slash Lizard Rouze Cards. Blake then gave her Blay Rouzer to Hope. All four finished were then used, destroying Devastation. "There amazing" Said Hand. "Yeah. Well, we need to get back to Archduke" Said Saeko. A dimensional wall then appeared behind the group, and they walked through it.

Back in the pocket dimension, present time

"So, how did it go?" Asked Emily. "Ok. The people there did most of the work" Said Saya. "Hey. How did you go?" Asked Hope, as he walked into the room. "Emily just asked us that question" Said Saeko. "Really? Well, I apologise" Said Hope. "It's ok. But, do you mind if I talk to you, in private?" Asked Saeko. "Ok" Said Hope, before Hope and Saeko left the room, and went down the corridor. "Ok, what wrong?" Asked Hope. "Well, where you sent us. You were there, but you didn't know us. Did you..." Said Saeko, before Hope interrupted with "Yes". "Why?" Asked Saeko. "Because. I met you for the first time 10 months ago, well 200 years and 10 months ago. I needed you there. And besides, I probably would have died if you didn't appear. And now, I thank you" Said Hope. "Well, you probably wouldn't have met me the first time if I didn't save your butt back then" Said Saeko. "Yeah. Um, why is your hair white?" Asked Hope. "I don't know. But, it still looks amazing, right?" Asked Saeko. "It looks perfect" Said Hope. Hope then hugged Saeko.


End file.
